Talk:Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal
Mito and the Sage Just for the heck of it, both Mito and The Sage should have this technique, and we should change the title to make it more generic. Both Mito and The Sage are notable individuals who have been said were able to and have sealed tailed beast into themselves. Why not? It's been a long time coming and the opportunity prevents itself clearly now. I vote we change to name to "Tailed Beast Self-Sealing Technique". KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 09:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :I agree about the fact it is the same seal the Sage used, but about Mito, I don't think so.--JOA20 (talk) 10:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sage maybe. Mito, wut?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Mito.. Wait.. What? Mito has only had Kurama sealed within her.. Not the Ten Tails? Where did that idea even come from? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : I'm thinking add the Sage too, since his seal design is exactly this and it can't be just a coincidence. Kishi is definitely giving us a clue here. But Mito? No. This is a specific seal (as it has now appeared on two Ten-Tails jinchūriki), we just don't know its name. We don't know what Mito did. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) We don't know if the stuff on Obito's back is the seal. We also don't know if this was the technique used by the sage. Please don't add speculation to articles. All of you should know that by now. Seelentau 愛議 18:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :So a seal, that wasn't there before, appearing on someone's back after a sealing technique is somehow unrelated to the seal and is speculation? Please explain that to me Seelentau. I'm interested to see how you spin that one. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:53, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Why do people always think this is how such things work? X is not "right until proven wrong". X is "wrong until proven right". If you say "X is Y", it's your job to provide proof since you're making that statement and not my job when I say "No, you're wrong". Seelentau 愛議 18:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: I made my case. The seal appeared on his back after using an unnamed sealing technique to imprison the Beast within his body. It also happens to be the same seal which appears on the Sage's back, who was also a container of the exact same Beast. Furthermore, Madara notes that Obito used the "power of the Six Paths Sage", so it is very possible that this is the same, or a similar, technique that the Sage used to imprison the Beast in his body. While that last bit is iffy, there is certainly enough evidence to suggest that the markings on Obito's back is the seal. More evidence for it than there is against it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::So what you're saying is this: ::::The sign on Obito's back resembles the sign on the RS's mantle. Since both are or were containers for the same beast, it can be assumed that the sign on both of their backs is the result of a sealing technique. ::::Then please explain why the sign looks a bit different, why is it on the RS's mantle and not his back and why did he have it even after the beast was released and split into the tailed beasts? Seelentau 愛議 19:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Obito could have designed a fuuinjutsu after Sage cloak's design. But that wouldn't explain how would Obito or anyone know what Sage wore ;D--Elveonora (talk) 19:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : Exactly. What Seenlantau suggest is that its all just coincidental. Like that's ever been Kishi's policy. Its obvious that its the seal. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Taking everything into consideration, it indeed is unlikely to be a coincidence. Also @Seel, ur forgetting that Naruto's new seal also appears on his clothes and not just skin, so it certainly isn't anything new or impossible. Why would the seal vanish once the Ten-Tails has been removed?--Elveonora (talk) 19:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: I am with @TTF on this, the mark on Obito's back resembles the Sage and they possessed the same beast, at least the mark recalls a fūinjutsu seal, about Mito using this technique it is out of question. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 20:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't suggest that at all. It's just that I don't want to see anything speculative added in any article. But it seems to become common behaviour here to do so. If we'd act like that, then why aren't Hashirama's torii and Naruto's torii merged? They're obviously the same, since they look the same and work the same. Going by your logic we'd have to merge those articles (and any other stuff that shares some things). @Elveonora, a seal vanishes when it's released, doesn't it? Seelentau 愛議 21:39, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Not all the time. We've seen that Minato's seal for his Flying Thunder God stays active constantly, even after he died. Joshbl56 22:12, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, because that's a technique formula, not a seal. Seelentau 愛議 22:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::@Josh, exactly. Danzo's technique vanished, but Orochimaru's Cursed Seals stay for example and by u mentioned Hiraishin. Depends on seal more than likely. Why would a seal from a jinchuuriki vanish once the beast has been removed? Makes no sense, unless it's been removed to extract a beast, but there are more ways to do so. @Seel, about Naruto and Hashirama's seemingly common technique, that's more speculative because there's no known connection. In Naruto's case, it's something he did only in the mental thingy and seemingly can't do so in real world, while in the latter's case it's a Sage technique and corporeal. Also no difference between a formula and a seal--Elveonora (talk) 22:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Whatever? They look the same and they work the same, by your logic they've to be the same. What's with these double standards? And a formula is a formula, a seal is a seal. A seal seals something in someone/thing, a formula doesn't. Otherwise, the HnJ would be a fūinjutsu. Seelentau 愛議 05:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: Its not the same thing. One was done in Naruto's mind, unconsciously, without him declaring a technique. The other is a Sage technique invented by Hashirama with a clearly defined name. Here we have two people with the exact same Tailed beast sealed within them, who also have the exact same seal design (give or take the "tail appendage on Obito's upper magatama being the only difference), so logic would dictate that its the seal. Secondly, a seal produces a formula on the sealed target; always. We saw it with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, the Iron Armour Seal, even the sealing formulas on Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique. The evidence stacks up against it not being the sealing formula, so that's what we're going with. If I recall correctly, nowhere was it stated in the manga that Killer B's "iron" tattoo was the Iron Armor Seal, but the sheer obviousness of the circumstances lead it to being called so. So, now I"ll throw your question back at you. Why the double standards? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:08, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::The difference between Naruto's and Hashirama's seal is as little as the difference between Obito's and RS's seal. :::::Again, the HnJ doesn't use seals, it uses formulas. There's an obvious difference between a sealing formula, used to seal stuff into something, and a technique formula, used for the technique. :::::Of course, there's no evidence that the tattoo on B's arm is the seal itself. We'd have to remove it. :::::I changed the wording in this article a bit, now I'm more okay with it. You too? Seelentau 愛議 06:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, I'm fine with it the way it is now. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Menma Ignoring the design upon which it is concluded to be a fuuinjutsu used specifically to seal the Ten-Tails, it looks like what Menma did to recall Kurama back into his body in the movie--Elveonora (talk) 20:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) White Hair So, Naruto clearly states that Obito was using a sealing technique right from the beginning, and that even the seals he was using were different than Gedo Rinne Tensei. Madara notes that Obito had broken free of his command. So, can we infer that the white hair is actually caused by this technique? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :This entire sequence wasn't done very well. The last panel of 636 shows Obito making a hand seal that to me at least appears to match Nagato's (the snake seal). Then, from 637 onwards, it looks like the ram seal, but Obito's hair whitens, and there's the glow around Madara that looks like the Rinne Tensei. Even the cracks on Madara lessen through the course of the chapter, until Minato slashes Obito. Omnibender - Talk - 18:09, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Kishi not knowing what he does again. But oh well, the lack of King of Hell was fishy anyway--Elveonora (talk) 18:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: At the very least I'd say include it in the Trivia note. But, if it really was this technique all along, we could say that it was a result of the chakra exerted to seal the Ten-Tails. I'm sure sealing a massively powerful creature as this is a lot harder than just forming seals and using a technique. To me, the lack of the King of Hell, which appears for Rinne Tensei, suggests that it isn't Rinne Tensei. The aura around Madara could just be attributed to him channeling his chakra to control Obito, since, there was similar effect of chakra pulsating outwards from Nagato when he used his Six Paths of Pain (I distinctly remember seeing chakra flow out from him on at least one occasion when it showed him controlling the Deva Path from that fake tree). As for the cracks, I genuinely can't explain that, but Naruto does make it clear that Obito wasn't even forming the hand seals for Gedo Rinne Tensei, so, unless you can initiate a technique without forming the proper seals, I think we can safely rule out that he was actually using that technique, and was rather using this one. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, some techniques have more than one set of hand seals... ::::but not sure if it's possible to perform two techniques at once ._. ::::the aura and Madara getting make-up back on could be explained with placebo effect ;D--Elveonora (talk) 19:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::The only moments I recall with Nagato and chakra doing anything was when he flowed them through the chakra receivers, either as receivers or blades. And the time we did see how the chakra flowed to the receiver, courtesy of Naruto tracing it back to Nagato, it looked nothing like what happened to Madara in this. Omnibender - Talk - 19:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Not to mention Hashirama himself recognized it as Rinne Tensei... Kishi ate too much fish--Elveonora (talk) 19:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, but, as Hashirama has never seen Gedo Rinne Tensei before, we can't take his testimony. He heard Madara talking about revival since his clones were fighting with him, so he immediately thought of Rinne Tensei. Naruto said, "I've seen the Six Path's Reviving Technique, the seals are completely different. He's been trying to become the jinchūriki right from the start!" It is clear that Obito was never using Gedo Rinne Tensei. We were only lead to believe so. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Bump. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:30, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::We don't know, therefore god, I mean Kishi. This simply can't be solved, manga states it's a different technique, its hand seals are those of Rinne Tensei but in reverse, curiously, yet there are lights and hair dyes... so for the time being, this fuuinjutsu also causes hair to whiten... And as I said, the aura was a result of placebo effect... Madara used Rinne Tensei on himself and assigned its cause to have resulted by Obito's doing ._. Or perhaps the remaining "Nagato's eye" I mean Madara's or rather Izuna's ;D has been transplanted into someone and that unknown individual used Rinne Tensei, uufff... Solved!--Elveonora (talk) 22:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Where exactly the snake seal is used? All I can see is the ram seal from the beginning and the ram seal is the only one Naruto mentions when explaining what's happened.Faust-RSI (talk) 09:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) : The snake seal is in the chapter prior to the seal being actually used. The last panel when Obito screams, he's forming the snake seal. While originally believed to be him attempting to use Gedo Rinne Tensei, Naruto says that the seals he was using was nothing like the aforementioned technique and he'd be preparing a sealing technique all along. Therefore, snake was used as a part of this technique. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Are you talking about chapter 636, last page? I've tried to look at different scans of it, but because of the angle it is impossible to see what seal is being used. It maybe the same ram seal as well. So no, the snake seal is just somebody's imagination or link me to the scan it can actually be seen.Faust-RSI (talk) 21:29, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: It is unwise to ask someone to prove something that falls on you with the burden to prove. When Obito is shown screaming on the last page of that chapter, it clearly shows his hands in the formation of the snake seal. There is no way one can mistake this for the "Ram" seal. If that isn't a clear enough scan for you, then the burden falls for you to find one you can clearly see. Otherwise, it is your imagination that needs checking. The snake seal was used, followed by the ram. Such were the only seals we saw. End of story. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm not saying it is definitely the "ram seal", what I meant is that the quality of this picture is so low it could be ANYTHING. Snake and ram seals included. And your scan doesn't make it any clearer. Don't pretend I'm the only one who can't see what's happening there - there are plenty of threads on the forums with enough amount of posts by people who try to figure it out and still can't make any decision. I have no any burden because it's just ridiculous - YOU are the one saying it's the snake seal, so please prove it. I'm just saying there is no way we can be sure about it.Faust-RSI (talk) 12:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'm, frankly, not concerned about what's going on on the forums. Its a snake seal, the other scans made it clear, but the one I linked to is the RAW. That was also the general consensus of this site, so, until you can show otherwise, that's what it is. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) After Madara used the technique, his hair became white too. It's fairly clear Obito's hair became white through the usage of the sealing technique, not the Rinne Tensei. Kenny U (talk) 01:18, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Kenny U :I'm just curious about something: The wiki says Madara's hair became taupe after sealing the Juubi into himself. His hair only changed after using the technique. How come when Kaguya spat out Madara upon being sealed his hair was black again (along with losing Hashirama's DNA...)? [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 07:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::There's no reason for why the hair should stay white after one ceases being a TT jinch. The reason Obito's hair stayed white was because he actually used Rinne Tensei for real to revive Madara later--Elveonora (talk) 10:12, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The Sealing Technique Should we put a phrase in the trivia about the fact that Obito talked to the Five Kage's meeting about the Sage's sealing technique that was secretly passed down? Of course we don't know yet whether it is the same technique, but I guess it would be worth mentioning.--JOA20 (talk) 21:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, you are right. He indeed said it was passed down, but I thought he generally was referring to fuuinjutsu, or not?--Elveonora (talk) 21:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::True...that means that there are two other people to consider as users as well...Madara and the Sage. The Sage due to being the original Jinchuriki and Madara because it was in his plans to become the new one...can't due that without the sealing technique, and the possibility of being different sealing techniques is slim at best. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I always saw that sentence as them talking about the branch of ninjutsu known as fūinjutsu instead of a specific technique. Other jinchūriki have been made through history, and with different seals, so for me it always made sense for him to be talking about the branch of ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 02:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: I agree with Omni and then I don't. I don't, on one hand, think Obito was referring to this technique. I also don't think he was referring to fūinjutsu in general. Obito is specifically talking about a sealing technique that results in the creation of jinchūriki. He even says something to the effect of the "jinchūriki creation techniques". I believe he is referring to a ''branch of fūinjutsu that allows villages to seal tailed beasts. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::But Obito seemed to talk about a specific jutsu, not just the generic fūinjutsu to seal a tailed beast inside a jinchūriki.--JOA20 (talk) 08:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) The patter of the seal Alright then, I'll say it here. In the image of Obito's back after he sealed the Ten-Tails into himself, the pattern of the biggest magatama is ripple-like or spiral-like? To me it looks a ripple pattern, just like the Rinnegan. So why do you say it is speculative?--JOA20 (talk) 11:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ripple-like is better than spiral, but rinnegan, thats should not be mentioned in the article for now. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Doesn't it have the same amount of circles?--Elveonora (talk) 20:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Article Picture(s) Are those colored pictures official? As in colored by Kishimoto? If not, we need to change them to regular black-and-white versions, don't we? --ScruffyC (talk) 15:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yes they are official. If they were not official, they'd have been deleted and replaced as soon as the chapter was released. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Huh? What's with the page's format some sort of expression error?Riptide240 (talk) 16:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Currently, many (if not all) infoboxes are broken. It's a clusterf*** at it's best.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:26, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I see thanksRiptide240 (talk) 16:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hagoromo as a user If you reread, chapter 467, page 15, there is a panel where Obito is talking to the Five Kage at the summit. On the page where Obito explains that all the Biju are basically the Shinju, he also says - in a section on the top left of the page - that the Sage had a jutsu to seal a bijuu into a host (as he once did with the Shinju), that was "quietly being passed down.." Im only inclined to believe this is the technique he was referring to. -- NaviiGator ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 21:26, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hum, I can see that working, but I always understood that passage as Hagoromo creating fūinjutsu in general as a type of ninjutsu instead of a specific technique. Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Using what we know, we can conclude that this particular technique, was once used by the Sage. We know that: *Each sealing technique has its own "strength" *Each sealing technique is different in design and function (disregarding the obviously sealing purposes) Now, I feel as if, Hagoromo wasn't initially listed as a user due to the sealing tattoo that appears on Madara and Obito, but then again,we've only seen a silhouette of him. What Obito said in that chapter was as clear as we're currently going to get about the Sage's sealing technique.--'NaviiGator' ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''-Talk- 22:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Seal Marking All things considered, is it now safe to conclude the markings on the back are not actually this technique's seal? Obito and Madara didn't even get the exact same pattern, and they also gained other magatama markings in addition. Now, with Naruto also getting the pattern on his back, it seems to be no more special than any other marking seen on Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and such.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:03, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Probably just a part of having all nine beasts chakra. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 07:07, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but the article currently implies the back-pattern is this technique's equivalent to the seals on Naruto's stomach and B's shoulder, whereas it seems to be just a part of the Ten-Tails transformations, just like the tomoe on Madara's clothes and around Obito's neck, or the various patterns on Naruto and Minato's chakra cloaks.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I was agreeing with you. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 07:23, April 16, 2014 (UTC) : Which is... drumroll... a seal pattern. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:26, April 16, 2014 (UTC) question Originally we considered the back pattern to be result of this seal, but then result of Six Paths Senjutsu, so which is it?--Elveonora (talk) 11:28, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Six Paths Senjutsu. Seeing Naruto with it should have made that obvious to you.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :: ::* This article still claims otherwise though ::* Perhaps Obito used this seal to seal Yin Kurama and Shukaku and Gyuki's chakras into Naruto?--Elveonora (talk) 11:39, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::You have the ability to edit articles. And I don't care about "perhaps".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hagoromo Isn't this the very first fuuinjutsu that he developed in order to become a jinch?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:41, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Bump, you know, the one Obito talked about--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:58, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Double topic.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:19, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, but that one is over a year old.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:21, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd put Hagoromo as a user, yes. Seeing how it was labeled as a Rinnegan kekkei genkai and all.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 14:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :I doubt that since from what we know Hagoromo never actually did seal Juubi into himself only it's chakra. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 14:25, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Except that's not what we know.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :::So Hago and bro somehow used Rikudo Chebaku Tensei on TT(from Kaguya memory) sealed her then unsealed Gedo Mazo returned it's chakra and sealed in Hagoromo, then old Rikudo sealed it again? Hamura and rest of clan stayed on moon to guard Gedo Mazo and Hagoromo left them to spread ninshu same time being Jubi jinchuuriki? This is galactic size plothole. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 15:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) No, the only logical thing is that he did what Naruto did but BEFORE hand, he took the ten tails chakra and sealed it in himself, and then used Rikudo Chibaku Tensei and sealed the "shell" in the moon. Only possible way. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 15:55, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :Except Kurama said he had the whole TT and after splitting the chakra, the body kept him temporarily alive, so nope--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Why… are we putting this jutsu as a PARENT jutsu for storm release light fang & yin release lightning dispatch it's just a fuin...the technique is activated, jubi is sealed & it's finished...it's nothing like the role rasengan plays in creating the rasenshuriken...by this logic every technique that the jinchurikis use that comes from their tailed beast is created with their help should be derived as the fuinjutsu used to seal them in the hosts...like naruto's eight trigrams or Bee's iron seal...but that would be stupid...so I'm suggesting that light fang & lightning dispatch be removed from as the derived jutsus of this fuin & be added to Six Paths Sage Technique's derived jutsus...any thoughts on the matter folks?-'DARK ZERO'--''talk'' 16:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :yes, I see I don't know but it's probably related to same hand seal for yin release lightning dispatch, will materialisation, and I don't think it's parent jutsu. let's see what other's have to say.Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 10:48, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Corrected.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 16:29, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hand seals I think hand seal is not required for this technique because, I did not see Obito performing any hand seal after Minato attacked him, he was just lying there, and the seal activated, likewise Madara did not use any hand seal either. In Obito's case he was manipulated to perform rinne rebirth so the seal he used was Ram (actually mirrored Ram) which turned his hair white because of the life force it uses for technique (ep 375) and because of his sheer will and intervention from Minato he did not complete it i.e. Snake seal as pointed out by Naruto. so for that Outer Path-samsara of Heavenly life technique the second hand seal was cancelled.i.e.Ram → Snake. So we are not going to add any hand seals for this technique. Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 15:25, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, Naruto said that Obito was performing the hand seals to become the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki from the start. Both Obito and Madara used Ram for this technique, so I'll add at least that seal back.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 15:52, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I looked Madara ch. 663 and I'm convinced thanks. It's just Mirrored Ram. Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 16:32, November 24, 2014 (UTC) hair again Obito's stayed white even after TT extraction while Madara's returned black, trivia worthy?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I guess.--JO 2019:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Obito uses Rinne Tensei, Madara did not. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:25, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Obito uses Rinne Tensei after having the Ten-Tails extracted, not before.--JO 2019:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, but Madara's hair stayed white as Kaguya's hair, lol. For both, something happened: Obito used Rinne Tensei and Madara became Kaguya. I don't think we can say one case is normal and the other one isn't... dunno. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:37, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hence trivia.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:51, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Small clarification Copied from here: Just as a heads up: I made a small mistake in the translation of the Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal, specifically in the text below the picture on the bottom left. The correct version is ⬆ Obtaining the power of the ten bodies of the tailed beasts is the same as owning the power of the '''Sage of Six Paths'. It's also accompanied by black orbs that are similar to the "Tailed Beast Ball". The bolded words originally were '''Six Paths Senjutsu'. This mistake was on my behalf, both the print and the digital versions of the fourth databook state "Sage of Six Paths". • Seelentau 愛 議 12:38, May 13, 2016 (UTC)